The path in front of us
by Timerswing
Summary: She complains because she can't walk into the world. He complains because he doesn't know where to walk to in the world. In a way, they have the same goal as the other and as every other trainer. To be ranked among the greatest. After a battle with a powerful trainer, Nate wonders how to be stronger. Homika, witnessing the end result, worries if she can do the same. R&R if want.


Wow... It's been a pretty long time. Anyway (Had to reset the password accept new terms and stuff), I wanted this to be a sort of One shot since I'm interested in writting again. But as I wrote this first part I noticed it's gonna be a little longer than expected (2 more chapters at best). Same as with my first story (If it's still here, dunno) I like to see the characters grow mentally, no to see them learn new things of tricks like most canon does. I wan't to portray them as they mature in a way. So don't really expect battles or anything of the sort (Pokemon will still appear; doing more... casual stuff).

That's all for now. Any comment would really help. Thanks for reading.

"Yo lil'Homika!"

Tachiwaki's gym leader was mopping the stage floor. Being famous for having a variety of responsibilities despite her age; Homika (Tachiwaki City Gym Leader and DOGGARS Bass/Vocals) was mopping the gym's floor.

"Shut it Cook". With a monotone voice, Homika showed the interest she had in Roughneck Drummer Cook's comment.

"Why do we even bother with the joint if it's just gonna get thrashed again la-"

Cook was shut up by an incoming can. "Damn it Lou! Don't throw the damn cola around!".

... Psst...

"Aaaaahhhh! God Dammit!"

"Thats what you get for making such a unmerciful comment, idiot". From the stage door came a black haired young woman, easily hitting her 20's; Guitarist Lou laughs a little and hands a bottle of chocolate milk to her boss.

"Ah thanks".

Smiling like a 15 year old should. She opens the bottle and chugs it down.

"Comments like that always make her blow a fuse and you know it. She can't pout 'cause she's a gym leader, but our lil'Hom gets mad 'cause she looses every time...". She rests her arm in Homika's head. "... Maybe she's in love? ahhhh..."

For most 15 year olds, love may be a sensible topic. But for one of the youngest authorities in Isshu, it was nothing but nonsense.

With a push her arm she moved from under Lou's arm. "What are talking about man!"

"Yo lil'Homika chill".

"A gym leader doesn't have time for that. Nor traveling, sightseeing, nor re..." She rambled on and on, trembling.

Giving a skeptical look. Both trainers thought they had noticed something.

The guitarist hugged her young boss from behind, while stroking her head. "Take it easy lil'Hom. don't let it get to you, you're not the only one that gets pent up with work".

Homika didn't really had much choice but to take a deep breath and try to calm down. She knew pretty well the risks of having two jobs at her young age, yet she took the positions she has now, all to take off a big bite of the world.

... Then...

BOOOOOOOOM!

Far off, but loud enough to heard on a basement floor.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"Holy shit!". Cook stood up and placed himself in defense mode.

"Let's go guy's... it could've happened in the docks, or worse..."

Going outside, the three trainers noticed that the explosions did not happen inside the city, but they still were big enough to stir the people up. The closest to the gym went to seek advice and answers from one of the local authorities; but like them, she was also surprised from the event.

Several minutes later. Both Explosions were confirmed outside the city, and people close to the Route 20 gate claim they saw a Togekiss flying around the dust cloud made by said explosions.

"Well, for starters, that means it was powerful enough to raise a dust cloud in a forest area..."

Homika started to look a little worried. After all, the city could be in danger.

"Miss Homika... What about the Cave of Origin..." The comment was made by the Pokemon Center's Head nurse. Gasping in disbelief, Homika started to act as the gym leader everyone in the city knew her to be.

"Everyone please stay calm! I'll go to the Cave of Origin and see what happened there!".

No panic really existed, but two large explosions out of nowhere don't happen every day.

Heading towards route 20. Homika took out what looked to be a pokegear and pressed some buttons. "Yo Nerd? You heard the explosions right? Help me by calling the Professor ASAP!"; not giving the nerd a chance to retort, she ended the call and took a pokeball out of her bag.

"Crobat on stage!". And thus came out; they purple bat grabbed the back of her clothes and lifted her to the air. "We have to go to where that dust is clearing from OK? GO!

As fast as it could go the Crobat flew to what was the entrance of the cave. "Let's go Crobat, stay sharp"; Her partner only nodded and they both dashed into the cave.

While just the remains of what was, smoke filled the area.

"Crobat! Whirlwind up this smoke!"

As the smoke cleared. Two silhouettes started ro rake form. One a Pokemon and one a human.

"Oh no... Hey you ok?!"

She took cautious steps forward and saw them.

An Umbreon with bruises all over it; coughing blood, the Pokemon moaned softly while it tried to move its legs to stand up. Homika noticed it, it's front left leg was not facing the direction it was supposed to be.

Wanting to cry, the put her hands on her mouth. "What bastard would..."

Interrupted by the call of her Crobat she looked to her right. The person was pushed towards one of the pillars of the cave.

'She looks in a bad shape too... Huh?'

She stepped on a Visor.

"This looks...!"; she quickly turned towards the person. Blood flowing from the head and an arm clearly broken and bent towards the wrong direction.

"Kyo..."

The supposed Isshu Champion had been thrown against a pillar with one of his Pokemon fighting for it's life.

"Kyouhei!"


End file.
